


Johnlock teen AU

by wibblywobblybowtie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Teenlock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblybowtie/pseuds/wibblywobblybowtie
Summary: John has to move house and has to go to another school. In his new school, he meets Sherlock, a genius boy he really ends up liking.(JOHNLOCK! :) )





	Johnlock teen AU

It was John’s first day at his new school, and he was quite nervous. He wanted to make a good impression in his new class. He had recently moved from the small village he’d grown up in, too London, and because of this, he also had to go to another school. Walking into the classroom, he noticed that all places were taken, except one next to a boy in the front corner of the class. He had nice looking black curls, and wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings, as he was writing something in a notebook

Welcome to Coal Hill, John” the teacher said. “Could you introduce yourself?”  
“Uh yeah sure.” John said, walking to the front of the class. “Hi, I’m John Watson, and I just moved to London last week.”  
“Thank you John. You can sit down next to Sherlock, there.”  
John walked towards his new spot, and sat down. The boy, apparently named Sherlock, hadn’t even looked up from his notebook yet.  
“Hi” John said. Sherlock didn’t reply. The teacher quickly explained to John some of the boring class rules, and started with her lesson

When the lesson finished, everyone got up. Sherlock finally looked up from his notebook. “Oh, hi. You must be John.”  
“Yep, that’s me.”  
“Afghanistan or Iraq?”  
“What?”  
“Your father, is he from Afghanistan or Iraq?”  
“Wait how do you know that?”  
“From your skin-tone I can see that your heritage is not completely English, and your style of hair and clothing is slightly different too. Also, a lot of people moved to London from Afghanistan and Iraq about 40 years ago, so that’s how I knew. Afghanistan or Iraq.”  
“He’s from Iraq, moved here because of the war. But that was.. that was amazing.”  
“Really? That’s not what people usually say?”  
“What do people usually say?”  
“Piss off.”  
They both laughed. John liked Sherlock. He seemed kind, and seemed very smart too

When it was finally break time, John walked with Sherlock to Sherlock’s usual spot. They sat down. “Why don’t you join the rest of the class?” John asked Sherlock.  
“They don’t really like me. Especially Philip Anderson, he really dislikes me.”  
"Which ones that?”  
“He’s actually coming towards us now. With his girlfriend Sally  
“John, could you come with us for a moment?” Sally asked him.  
“Sure. Sherlock, I’ll be right back.”  
“Fine

Sally and Philip sat down at an empty table a bit further, and John joined them. “You should really be careful around that Sherlock guy.” Sally said.  
“Why’s that? He seems rather nice.”  
“He’s always doing these weird experiments on animals and stuff. He might one day want to experiment on you.”  
“Nah, that won’t happen.”  
“And how do you know he won’t?”  
“How do you know he will?” John stood up, and walked back to Sherlock. He didn’t want to make enemies on his first day, but he wasn’t going to let them insult Sherlock. 

When he got back to Sherlock, Sherlock was writing in his notebook again. “What are you working on?” John asked.  
“Just some data from my recent experiments on soil, I have data from nearly every street in London.”  
“Soil? Why is that?”  
“Well, it’s pretty awesome, look.” Sherlock said, bending down, pulling one of the shoes off of John’s foot.  
“What did you do that for?” John asks, almost mad.  
“By the mud on your shoe, I can see that you probably live on North Gower street, because all the mud fits with the roads you’d have to walk by to get to school. Am I correct?”  
“Holy guacamole, you’re right! I do live on North Gower street. Wow, you’re a genius.”  
“Yes I am, thank you John.” Sherlock said, and smiled.  
“But Sherlock, it’s pretty awesome, I get that, but what is the practical use of it?”  
“I want to become a detective, it will be of a lot of use then.”  
“Awesome!”  
“Would you like to come over this afternoon? I’ve been doing quite a lot of experiments, and I need more hands to complete some others?”  
“I’d love too come, I’ll have to check with my parents though.”

So, that afternoon, after going by John’s house, they went on to Sherlock’s house, to work on some experiments. John didn’t really approve of everything, like, Sherlock actually had real eyeballs, and he PUT THEM IN THE MICROWAVE! But most experiments he liked, and he really enjoyed himself. He had to go home for dinner though, so he couldn’t stay too long.

From that day, John went to Sherlock’s house almost every afternoon, and they would work on experiments together. Sometimes Sherlock would just forget John was there, but usually everything went okay. Until one day, long after John had gone home, Sherlock blew up part of his house. He didn’t know what had happened, but he did know that it wasn’t too good. Luckily nobody got injured, but his house was no longer in a safe state, so they had to live somewhere else. As none of the other Holmes’ family members seemed to have any friends, they didn’t have any place to go, until Sherlock mentioned John. He knew John didn’t have too big a house, and that he had a sibling too, but they could at least ask them if he and his family could stay in John’s house until their house was repaired. So they packed all the stuff that was still in one piece, and went to John’s house. John was surprised to see Sherlock and his family. He was shocked to hear their house had exploded, but couldn’t help but laugh. 

Luckily, John’s parents agreed on Sherlock’s family staying in their house. Sherlock’s parents, and Mycroft (Sherlock’s brother), got the living room, and Sherlock could share a bed with John (John had gotten a double bed when they moved, he liked having a big bed). 

It was difficult for John to fall asleep, with another person wiggling on the other side of the bed, but eventually, he fell asleep. Luckily it was weekend, so he could sleep in. When he finally woke up the next morning, he had somehow moved to the middle of the bed, and Sherlock had too. They were basically hugging each other. John’s first idea was to quickly get out of the bed, but he remembered how Sherlock had complained about being so tired the day before, so he decided to stay lying there, so Sherlock could have a bit more sleep. After the initial shock, he actually didn’t really mind being so close to Sherlock. (To his surprise

When a few hours later, Sherlock finally woke up, he too was surprised by the way they had ended up. He hadn’t expected to wake up, staring into the face of John, so he was slightly startled to see it so close by. He actually kind of liked it. He’d never had a friend he could be this close too.

John luckily woke up soon after that, and they got out of bed. 

The Holmes’ family stayed in the Watson’s house for about a month. The first few days, John had disliked (literally) waking up in Sherlock’s arms, but after a while, he noticed he actually liked it

When Sherlock and his family moved back into their repaired house, Sherlock wasn’t allowed to do as many experiments as before, so Sherlock wasn’t too happy. The thing was, that Sherlock thought he would miss the experiments a lot. He did, but he actually missed one thing more. Waking up with John. And the worst thing was, that John had actually gone on holiday for four weeks, so he couldn’t see him for ages. Sherlock figured maybe hugging other people would help, but it really didn’t. He decided he’d ask John if he could hug him more often once he’d come back. First Sherlock had to wait for four weeks though…

John also missed sleeping next to Sherlock. He thought he’d be glad to have a bed to himself again, but instead it felt empty and cold. He just wished he was back in London, and with Sherlock.  
For both of the boys, that were the longest four weeks of their lives. When John finally arrived back in London, Sherlock was already sitting on their doorstep, waiting for them to arrive. John’s family found this pretty funny, but John didn’t hear them laughing, as he ran to give Sherlock a hug. They basically ran into each other, their heads bunging together. “I missed you John.” “I missed you too Sherlock.” They hugged each other way too long, and only stopped when they heard John’s mom talk: “You didn’t blow your house up again did you Sherlock?” “No, not allowed to use explosives anymore, sadly.” he replied. “Mom, can Sherlock stay with us for a while?” John blurted out. “As long as he doesn’t do any experiments in our house, fine.” “YAY” Sherlock and John said in unison

 

The next morning, John’s father was reading the newspaper, and had read an article about a murder. He told about it during breakfast.  
“Early this morning a woman was apparently murdered by someone. He apparently stabbed her while they were kissing.”  
“That sounds like a weird story.” John’s mom said.  
“Where did this happen?” Sherlock said.  
“Here, you can read it for yourself.” John’s dad said, and handed him the paper. The murder scene ended up being only five minutes away from the Watson’s home. 

After breakfast, Sherlock urged John to get his coat, and they went outside. Sherlock had cut the article out of the newspaper.  
“Where are we going?”  
“We’re going to the murder scene. The murder doesn’t make sense. If he really killed her whilst kissing her, they could easily trace the DNA. Something isn’t right.”

At the murder scene, the body was actually still laying there. Forensics hadn’t moved it yet. Sherlock tried to contact a policeman, but none replied. John tried it, by shouting “EXCUSE ME?”, and someone actually came. Sherlock did the talking from there.  
“Hello, mister Smith, I don’t know if I’m allowed to comment, but what I read in the newspaper can’t be right, because of multiple things. If he kissed her, why can’t you trace his DNA? Also, it says he stabbed her, with a small dagger, in her bottom leg first, so she couldn’t walk away, but he couldn’t have stabbed her there, wait.. look.” As Sherlock said ‘look’, he started kissing John, and tried to hit his leg, which failed, and almost made John fall over. Sherlock luckily caught him. Sherlock had planned on ending the kiss now, but somehow it was way more enjoyable than he thought it would be. When he finally gathered himself together, he stopped kissing, looked at the policeman, ignored John, and continued his story: “As you could see, I could not get anywhere near his bottom leg. The murderer couldn’t have either, so the whole story can’t be true.”  
“We know, that’s just the story we sent out to the public.”  
“Wait you know? So you just lied to the whole of newspaper-reading-London?!”  
“No choice son. Now, your friend seems to still be pretty shocked after you kissed him.” The policeman walked away, and Sherlock turned his attention to John.  
“John, are you okay?”  
“You just bloody kissed me! Do you think I am okay?”  
“I don’t know. I have to say though, you’re an amazing kisser.”  
“YOU COULD’VE ASKED!” “Would you have agreed then?”  
“Probably not, but still.”  
“Would you now?”  
“What’s going on Sherlock? Why do you think I’d want to kiss you?”  
“Increasing heart rate, dilated pupils… Need I go on?”  
“You’re a bloody moron.” John said, stepping forward, kissing Sherlock again.  
“So you do like kissing me?” Sherlock says, when John stops for breath. “Do you like kissing me?” John asked. “I’d love to do it all day.”  
“Well, it’s still holiday? We basically could?”  
“Good observation, dear Watson. But let’s not stay in the middle of the street for that. The policeman is looking at us weirdly”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Johnlock fic, so I hope it was nice too read :) 
> 
> If you have things I can improve/things you like/just want to say hi, please comment :)
> 
> Any fic requests?


End file.
